


Momentous Moments

by imbadwholf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John has a 'discussion' with a work colleage he is happy to return home to the news he wouldn't be going to his job the next day; him and Sherlock have to travel for their next puzzle.  How long will it take them to figure out not only the case but also their feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics will be edited to actually be itallics when I'm next on a laptop, but for now they are shown inbetween /s and represent John's internal monologue.  
> I'd like to thanks tumblr user fuckadler for helping me edit this chapter. As well as various other users who have sent support and suggested names for the characters I hope you enjoy :)

The rain currently falling outside of his office sounded like bullets falling to the floor and were then ricocheting the hard crust that protected the mantle that made up this old planet. Twiddling a pen in his hand John contemplated how much of his knowledge he had retained over the years about the formation of the earth and how accurate the facts were; geography lessons had been a long time ago for him. A quick flash to his wrist informed him that he had only a few more minutes of his day left before he was essentially 'free from work', but in reality he would just walk to the local bus stop where he would check his phone to see which case his participation would be required in for the solving of tonight and then in between snacks he and his flat mate would catch the culprit. Still, the doctor considered it better than his current position of sitting and counting down almost to the second (who was he kidding actually to the second) of his self titled 'freedom'. When he noticed he had 2 mins and 34 seconds left his patience ended and with much hurry he started to pack away a few of the items that were his own and stuffed them in his messenger bag, precisely as Lessly walked through the door "Going? So soon?"

Automatically his jaw tightened when he heard her flirtatious tone but politely he carried on "Yes. My shift is almost over."

Contemplating this (definitely not) new information she propped herself against his desk after a short walk across the room "Hmm. Such a shame, I was thinking tonigh-"

A deep breath and a sudden flood of courage made John spin around towards her. Once he said her name he took in her shocked expression and realised it was too late to back down now so he continued in what he hoped was a neutral tone "I... I'm afraid I don't feel the same way. And I do have plans so no, I won't be able to go out with you even if I wanted to." Standing in total silence he couldn't decipher if her expression was one of shock of hurt but that may have been due to him not being able to look at her face for more than a few ticks of a clock without a pang of guilt. "Look Dan-" He started but was swiftly interrupted.

"Is... Is that what you think? I fancy you? John you are a good guy but..."

Once his deductions validity was called in to question the once remorseful man started to argue. "What do you mean? But. You flirt with me all the time. Every night you are in my office an-"

Shrugging off his remarks she insisted "I'm comfortable in your company."

Doubtful still John asked "So what were you going to ask me, about tonight?"

"I was wondering which of my dresses you thought I should wear out for my girls night out. Half the girls in this department are going." It was only then that he noticed the mobile device she held securely in her hand. True to her word a picture was already on her screen of her in a tight blue dress and one slide of the interactive screen revealed another picture of her still apparently in what must have been her bedroom this time robed in a green long dress, followed by a white dress studded with gold trimmings and so the photos went on for a little while. "Look I'm sorry if there was some misunderstanding." She took in his obviously embarrassed expression "It's my fault, I've been told a few times I'm very amorous. Sue always said it would get me into trouble." After a little laugh he knew she wasn't insulted.

The whole event still stung in his mouth as if bees had decided to take up residence there and so quickly John grabbed his bag and looped it over his shoulder "Hope you have an amazing night."

When she told him "Thanks" he was already out the door and marching down the corridor.

 _Why am I upset?_ It felt as if he had just a been rejected when factually speaking two adults had amicably just disgust how neither of them had romantic or sexual feelings for one another. _Surely that's not so bad?_  It would definitely be worse if he had turned her down which had lead to tears, _wouldn't it?_ No party was hurt emotionally or otherwise due to this transaction of words and yet he couldn't help but feel horrible. A sense of guilt had subsided long ago to his own anguish. _Why did it matter? This is a dead end job that I hate._  So what if he had embarrassed himself a tiny bit by assuming something wrong. People made bad decisions all the time and lived to tell the tale, or keep them secret as the case maybe. These thoughts spun around in his head causing such chaos he forgot his usual routine of checking his mobile while waiting for the bus. Even once on the mode of transport the device lay unused in his coat pocket.

 

* * *

 

Every now and then Sherlock Holmes found himself checking his large windows. Due to the fact that John Hamish Watson had missed his bus and was therefore late. This, Sherlock assured himself, was the reason he was so anxiously checking the street for the sign of it, but in reality he knew no matter what time after the 3 o'clock mark John got home Sherlock would be checking the aperture in the hopes of seeing his friend. Due to lateness of the Doctor's return coupled with his lack of message Sherlock could only be aptly described in one word: worried. While many a thing could have held the young man up at his day job, the consulting detective grew more and more concerned. Finally another bus on the same route that lead from near his office to 221b went past. If the man watching it intently, noticed his heart rate increasing he defiantly didn't comment, not when he saw the vehicle nor the familiar face that disembarked from it, and definitely not when said man entered the apartment.

The only greeting John revived upon his return was a shout from the kitchen to the effect of complaining about his lateness "It's only 3:47" was the only retort he returned to his companion as he watched the man throw various substances within a jar. "17 minutes is hardly a dramatic indentation in tonight's events."

Non-chalantly Sherlock tried to shove on his white lab coat without the ex-army Doctor noticing, while claiming his breaths from hurrying the short distance from the window: that's the only possible reason for my quick heart rate. "You obviously have not checked your phone." Only once it had been mentioned did John even remember the item in one of his pockets. While questioning about the plan for that evening he patted previously mentioned pockets in search for it. "We are packing."

Instantly the Doctor repeated. "Packing?"

After a sigh Sherlock lowered a full blue bottle and produced from a cupboard a Bunsen burner he replied. "Yes. Packing." Shock was still evident in John's face as he watched a flame being started from the gas released by the device, he thought absent mindedly about how it should not be possible that an object that was previously wedged in between a salt shaker and a carton of juice should be able to in effect produce such a violent thing.

This sort of questioning could lead him down doubting his safety in the universe and thinking about the fragility of his life so he quickly shook his head. "My job?"

Boredness seeped out of every centimetre of Sherlock's being "Already been informed of your future absence. It's hardly as if you need it anyway."

For the second time that day John felt as if his pride was being stood upon so he objected "Someone must pay the rent and it definitely isn't coming from your fleeting cases."

Quirking an eyebrow his friend questioned him "Would you rather prolong the closure of cases in order for us profit from each one more financially?"

Fiercely John provided the answer "No, and if you question my moral code again you can solve your cases alone."

A mass of black hair tumbled down as its owner dramatically bowed and then quickly replied "But of course."

Half way towards his bedroom John started to think through what to pack (the text he had been sent provided some indication as to the weather and requirements of clothing) and also regretted agreeing to accompany the Consulting Detective. It might beat having to see Danny the next day but it was in no way ideal. 


	2. Chapter 2

Under normal circumstances John liked to take his time choosing outfits but considering the company for this trip was already nagging him about their need to a swift departure he just threw some various clothes inside a bag and headed downstairs. A bitter tone was the first thing he heard "Ready?"

As much to himself as Sherlock, the Doctor nodded and said "As I'll ever be."

Once both of them were inside the taxicab Sherlock whipped out his phone and started to type with much gusto. An uneasy and yet familiar silence fell between them. Several minutes into their journey Sherlock questioned John without looking up "Do you wish to discuss it? The reason why you were so late."

Ignoring the inquire John turned to his friend "So why are we going to the airport? Surely Mycroft could just lend us one of his planes."

Shrugging Sherlock restored his attention to his tiny device: the light of which was illuminating his face and providing him with a tint of blue shade on his features. That shouldn't be in anyway shape or form be attractive, and yet..."I thought." Sherlock obviously interrupted the wandering thoughts of his companion. "This could be something we would do without his assistance." Raising an eyebrow John asked if the brothers had recently argued. While Sherlock looked indignant he made no comment to confirm or deny the assumption. Only providing his companion with a sense of triumph at his correct assumption.

* * *

The rest of their journey was conducted in pretty much silence. At their destination the pair shared the fare and quickly grabbed their bags before heading to the desk. "What do you mean you don't have tickets?!" Was the last thing the driver heard before the sound of a slammed door echoed in the vehicle, and silence settled in. With a small snicker he left the couple.

Much aggregation spewed out of Sherlock as he shouted over his shoulder "I meant just that." The wait in the queue would have been bad enough with Sherlock if he was calm, but judging by the way he moved his weight frequently from one foot to another seemed to suggested he was anxious. Once at the desk he heaved his bag onto the conveyer belt and waited for John to to do the same. Clicking a few buttons the ticket lady asked them questions about themself, their luggage and then their trip. Unfortunately they would have to wait for just over two hours for the next flight, was what she informed them. Sighing Sherlock accepted the cost and paid before trudging along down towards the waiting area.

The idea of being with his best friend for two hours should make John feel excited but not when he was more stuck with him and his mardy mood.  Reluctantly he joined his already sitting companion "You alright?" The only reply he revived was a murmur "Okay then."

In a slightly annoyed tone Sherlock muttered "Sarcasm doesn't suit you John."

Feeling a bit cheeky the sandy haired man raised a single eyebrow "Oh, no? What does?" The way Sherlock coughed awkwardly and tugged at the hem of his sleeves indicated that maybe the Doctor had over stepped the mark: they had silently constructed some rules about banter and boundaries along the way, but these constantly seemed to blur to the point neither was sure what was okay and what was not. "So, want to tell me more about the case?" It was with much less enthusiasm than usual that Sherlock did talk of the new conundrum they faced. At the end John commented "Not a very high number case then."

"A 6 at best." Agreed Sherlock.

Interest pecked, John leaned forward "Then pray tell, why did you take it?" One evening in 221b Sherlock had ran into the living room and demanded his roommates full attention, and after he had reclaimed it from the TV he announced 'Posture.' Going on to tell the young man how 'Posture is the secret to a creature'. Armed with this information John looked up and down at his friend and come to the confusion that he was obviously self conscious about this choice. Before long John interrupted what ever internal battle was causing a worrying frown to be etched on the beautiful face in front of him "I'm going to get some crisps. Do you want to join me?" Despite not providing an answer Sherlock did join him as he walked towards the shop.

Pleasantly surprised John was, when he found Sherlock to be quite as they scanned many different brands. Usually he talked about branding and rabbited on about advertising and a case about a man found with an empty  packet of something-or-other, or worse; one time in the middle of the supermarket he told John (and the rest of the store for that matter) about the case of killer who had gutted his victim and placed inside them a carton of apple juice. That night John had put back the juice and even to this day found it a little hard not to life one without the ringing in his ear of the elder lady next to him screaming about 'indesinancy'.  After a while John started to realise that his companion was scarily quiet and when he turned to find out the reason, he was faced with said friend waving to someone. Looking around for merely a second provided him with answer as to who had claimed the man's attention: a child. A little girl no older than three was walking backwards and forward two steps at a time while her guardian seemed to be considering which sandwich to get. Her blue eyes sparkled when she looked up at Sherlock and he seemed to be smiling down at her. The oddness of this situation would maybe have startled John if he wasn't so tired, and, he didn't know the true Sherlock as well as he did. Deciding to leave him to share a few moments just waving to one another, John grabbed a random packet and headed towards the counter. Even before he had his change in his hand he felt the familiar presence behind him.

It wasn't until he was actually on the plane that he looked down at the wrapping to find he had picked ready salted: the one flavour he couldn't stand. Neither men commented on it as John left the packet on Sherlock's tray.  Between munches the consulting detective spoke in more detail about the case and the lovely tones of his voice lulled John to slumber.

Half way there the Doctor felt a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. Checking above his head to be sure he could, he removed his belt and only then noticed how his friend was leaning on him. If Sherlock had been anyone else, if they had been anyone else this would have been 'cute' and 'romantic' and he would have leaned down to gently kiss his head and push a few strands of hair to the side. But as it was they were Holmes & Watson, and the latter desperately needed the loo. As smoothly as possible he pushed the droozey head off himself and leaned it instead to the window. At the front of the plane he found a small queue for the facilities "Hi.

Looking around John couldn't find the source of the sound until he lowered his eyesight a little and saw the tiny girl from earlier "Hello."

For a second she looked excited to recognise the man, but then she closed her brows together and looked close to tears "Were boyfriend?"

Shocked would be an understatement for how John felt at the question. "Pardon?"

"Boyfriend. He with you. Now gone?"

Of course he understood she meant Sherlock but he still couldn't understand under what circumstances anyone would draw this conclusion. "I um..." At that point the next person walked into the the cubicle and as it was it was in fact her guardian and she took the child inside with her.

 When she toddled out she looked around for Sherlock but still couldn't find him. John slipped into the room before he might be questioned further. After washing his hands he patted down his jumper and tugged a few unruly hairs back into place. Exiting the toilet room he was quickly pushed out the way by a man who was obviously separate to go. "Hi."

This time he didn't look around before he saw her. He said hello back to her and she grabbed his hand. The woman who looked after her apologised to John informing him how the little girl had been worried that he wouldn't be able to find his way back alone. Oblivious to how his heart was on the verge of bursting from the cuteness of the child's unadulterated kindness, she started to mouth even more words like 'sorry' but he just shrugged them off. Awkwardly the three of them walked past her seat and rows of several more. Quietly the girl requested his ticket, which he placed in her spare open hand. It took her a moment to read it but she did so in the end. Fondly John noticed how she resembled a certain consulting detective as her ginger head bobbed up and down the dim light isles to try and find the seat. Three rows from the front she pointed with great pride to the empty seat "Seat an-and boyfriend." Grinning she handed John back his ticket. Looking at his seat he saw that Sherlock was in fact now fully conscious and very much aware of the girl along with her deductions. His face remained neutral until he smiled a little and said goodbye to her. "Onwards Monica" The cute voice said to her guardian as they returned to their own seats.

Back in his place John took extreme care to stare at his boarding pass and not Sherlock. Until the man demanded his attention "I have received an email from Mrs Doorm" Due to John still feeling a bit sleepy Sherlock answered the unsaid question. "The lady who owns the house. She informs me she has adequate room services for us to stay while we solve the case." Then he added. "I won't sleep while we are there, as you are already aware. So I think it might be best for me to rest now."

A nod from his friend was the only indication he got that the other man had heard any of what he had just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks to tumblr user: fuckadler and anyone else who has left comments/inboxed me with nice words. I have done the next chapter and it just needs editing and should be up soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

Grand architecture and extravagant aristocrats were fundamentally the blueprint of the building. A message of thanks was given to the driver as well as several notes as the two men disembarked from the cab. "Wow"

The comment of appreciation had been accidental on the Doctor's part but it seemed to (for an unknown reason) give his friend some joy. Smiling a half smile Sherlock looked at the wide eyed man. "Didn't think it was your style? Not your sort of thing."

Still pre occupied with the house John merely nodded in agreement "Just because something isn't your 'sort of thing' doesn't mean you can't appreciate it." And that was all the time they had for idle chit chat as an impeccably dressed man exited the house from the front doors shouting words towards a woman who was quick on his feet.  

Not long after the two had left the front courtyard another man joined John and Sherlock "Mr Holmes? Doctor Watson?" The man seemed clearly unfazed by the event that had just occurred. When they confirmed their identity the man introduced himself as Marcus (the family’s butler) and relieved them of their bags. When they reached the large oak doors, John slipped in front of him and opened them for him. A common tightening of his chest settled Sherlock as he watched on fondly. Marcus to was stuned to silence by the kind gesture.  

But the Doctor thought  nothing of it at all. Inside the house he was marvelling at the design of the reception and loving the large white staircase. He repeated his early single word statement of amazement, and Sherlock again found the whole affair very amusing. A lady clad in a green dress swirled into the room in a very dramatic manner "Sherlock." She said as she handed him her aloft hand for him to take and kiss "It's been so long."

Unsure of what to make of this woman John turned to his friend and found an expression that suggested it hadn't been long enough "Hello Georgina. This is my colleague Doctor Watson."

For the first time since her arrival she turned to the other man. Her features arced into a mixture of surprise and something not that far from jealous "Colleague. Why woul-"

"Because Sherlock is here about the safe." A voice boomed from the same room Georgina had entered from, a quick peek through the door informed John that is was an extravagant living room "Come on in." The three of them entered to find a middle aged couple sitting on a large sofa "You must be Doctor Watson."

A bit taken aback by the house the man nodded "John. Yes."

The pair introduced themselves as Mr and Mrs Doorms, the parents of Georgina, who was currently whining a little that Sherlock wasn't here to see her "Marcus!" The lady shouted "Take the bags to their room." A bit quieter she told them her plan. "I'll take you to the safe while my husband makes dinner and then…. I presume you will be eating John, unlike your inhuman friend."

Following behind her he said "That would be nice, but I don’t want to be of any inconvenience."

Puzzled for a moment the woman stopped for walk before embarking on the stairs "You're far too polite to be friends with Sherlock aren't you? You must tell us the story of this coupling."

Blushing a bit John just followed along while Sherlock silently did so as well. At the top of the stairs he pulled a hand out of his long black coat and reached for the woman's wrist, tugging her slightly in the hall away from the ear shot of all other people "Tell me. Quickly."

Tears lined her eyes "I'm not sure I can trust any of them Mr Holmes. Not my husband. Not my own child. Not my guest or staff. Solve this quick before I start to accuse the wrong people."

Waving a hand around he stared at her more intently "This we have already discussed, Sharon. So tell me why you are accompanying us up stairs when you know perfectly well I could figure out the place of your safe within ten minutes."  

"The night it happened.... Georgina she was asking questions about the code to it... Marcus left his station for a while and Gerald, he just wasn't talking to me. Nearly all our guests left the next day. Sherlock... I just."

In the closet thing John had heard to a reassuring tone leaving his mouth, Sherlock informed the lady "I'll do everything I can. And if the grounds are half what I remember I'm sure we will have some time to... Talk without other ears." John almost felt offended until the consulting detective added hastily "John will accompany me the whole time of course."

Nodding the lady repeated the last two words spoken to her. She then patted herself down a bit. "I'll see you downstairs soon."

John followed Sherlock down the dark hall but surprisingly as they moved further down more and more lights flicked on as if they were welcoming them "They always have had an odd an odd mixture of contemporary and not so contemporary." He provided with a little gleam in his eyes.

"You can say that again." When Sherlock started to repeat himself John interrupted "So you don't actually know where it is?"

Distractedly Sherlock took to a wall and started to tap it gently with his finger before leaning away from it and producing a measuring tape from his coat "Give me ten minitues." With that he disappeared with in a room and when he exited he had a massive grin on his face until he saw his friend holding his phone nonchalantly. "What in earth are you doing?"

A gorgeous smirk cut across John's face "Giving you ten minutes."

Suddenly a seance of urgency consumed Sherlock as he rushed to the next room and started to knock on the walls with his hand. Eventually John subcame to his curiousity and pushed his head through the door to find Sherlock in the dormer of a victorinaly decorated room (with no bed in the post, odd)  with his ear against the wall "Time?" He asked. Confused John asked him to repeat himself "How long have I got left?"

Fumbling a bit John stopped staring (just looking intently) at Sherlock's extended neck and looked down at his mobile "Six minutes thirty eigh- hey!" The last part was in response to Sherlock pushing past him and out of the room. An apology was called out over the man's shoulder. Hastily, John also walked out the room and into the next one down only to find a smug looking Sherlock standing beside a large grey box "Well done."

Just as Sherlock was about to retort to the sarcastic tone he was stopped by a bell and then the following quizzical look of John. "I believe John, dinner's ready."

* * *

 

The dining room was a mixture of 'contemporary and not so contemporary'  while the walls were obviously in the design of some Victorian posh parlour it was kitted out with modern decor such as a large flat screen TV  facing the head of the table and leather seats that lined the large oak table. Georgina sat next to her father whom occupied the head of the table, her mother opted to sit with her "May I?" John asked while his hand gripped the back of a chair.

"Of course." Sherlock answered before sitting next to Gerold. "How have you been Gerold."

The man started to dish out his own meal "Since when is Sherlock Holmes bothered in small talk."

At the same time Sherlock grabbed the plate that was in front of John and leaned forward to grab a spoonful of potato "Since you are now staying in a house a robbery has occurred."

Chuckling the man took no offence "Pretty well thank you. Yourself?"

It required some effort of Sherlock's part to avoid the eyes of Georgina while collected a few slices of beef followed by a spoonful of peas. Dribbling some gravy over the plate he answered "Irrelevant."

While the man still seemed indifferent to the response John saw it only fit to reply on the consulting detective's behalf "We have both been very busy with work recently. Many crimes take place in London." Awkwardly he chuckled "What are you doing?"

Confused himself Sherlock looked almost accusational as he replied "Well I'm hardly going to eat. And before you say anything I'm fully aware you are capable of getting your own plate full of food I thought I would just save us all the torment of your politely asking."

Crimson red. John Watson's cheeks were crimson red. And Sherlock would be lying if he said he didn't find the colour to be slightly attractive "Are you going to sort out my meal?"

Turning to Georgina Sherlock conveyed the clear message of no with his eyes alone, but just to make sure she got the point he added "You and John are very different."

As if to try and diffuse the situation Marcus suddenly appeared holding a bottle of wine and poured out each adult a drink "I must say I was a bit surprised to find such a large and... Quintessentially English house this side of the pond." John remarked before lifting his fork to his mouth.

"Well that's was Gerold's hope." His wife said before he added.

"She choices the country, I choose the house style."

As soon as he was finished with his mouth full of food he nodded and said "Compromising is so important in a relationship."

 **  
**Eyes a tiny bit gleaming Sharon remembered what she wanted to discus "That reminds me, how did you two meet?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter the next one is already mostly planned out and should be up soon.  
> Please leave any feedback or comments and kudos as you see fit :)


End file.
